battridewarfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ScottKazama/Kamen Rider Heart
Kamen Rider Heart is a former non-playable character in the previous Battride War games who started out as his original Roidmude identity Heart Roidmude, until being promoted playable in Kamen Rider: Battride War 4th-X where he start out in his monster form. Biography Originally the Roidmude 002, when Banno's research on the Roidmudes hit a dead end, he asked for Krim's help as he gave them the Core Driviars, saving him in the last moment. Later, 002 was forced to copy the appearance of the investor who refused to fund Tenjuro Banno's research named Shinzo Hiroi. This appearance made him a target to Banno's experiments as he gets his revenge by torturing Heart as if he were the actual investor, but was rescued by Krim Steinbelt, Banno's colleague, whom ceased their partnership after witnessing his insanity. 002 and other two Roidmudes were installed with an evil chip, which not only gave him the negative emotions of human beings but also made him evolve through said emotions. Thus, they killed their creators Banno and Krim (ironically, his rescuer) after their awakening. To ensure that Banno's torture would not be forgotten, 002 retained the human form he had copied. He was first seen after Roidmude 029 was defeated by Drive as Heart gives the Roidmude a Viral Core to form a new body. Heart and Brain were more than content with sitting in the background, though inwardly, Heart fostered a deep rage and grudge against the current Drive when Roidmude Cores were getting destroyed, which reached a fever pitch during Volt's plan How Can I Get Used to the Cool Body?, prompted his inclusion into the fight and led to Krim ordering Drive and Kiriko to run immediately upon his appearance. After his near-death experience when saved by Chase before the Dead Zone initiated, Heart weakened slowly with his newly revived comrade, Medic healed him, though the process took some time. After fully healed, Heart tried to enter the battle again with Chase but Drive quickly called Deco Traveller to delay them, allowing him and the new Rider, Mach to escape. Heart appeared again in his Dead Zone state, overpowering Mach until Drive Type Dead Heat overpowered him and threw him off. Why is Rinna Sawagami Nervous? After Medic announced that Drive must be annihilated quickly for him having defeated a lot of Roidmudes, all of them (minus Brain) murdered humans that past Roidmudes used as templates for their disguises to lure the Tire Exchange Shift Cars which Medic captured and enslaved. After Heart delayed Mach, Drive was left to face an upgraded Mashin Chaser and the enslaved Shift Cars alone. Mach in the end was forced to lend Shift Dead Heat to Drive at the cost of his own safety. When Roidmude 089 ("Doctor D") hosted a brief alliance with the remnant terrorist organization, Shocker, as well as YoukaiIcon-crosswiki from a parallel Earth, Heart congratulated his 'new friend', the Youkai page Kyuemon IzayoiIcon-crosswiki, on his fruitful gathering of human fear, only for Kyuemon to reject Heart's friendship, referring to the Roidmudes as 'mechanical puppets'. This offended Brain, rebuking by calling him a repulsive monster, with Medic telling Brain to calm himself while Heart noted that from the humans' point of view themselves as Roidmudes would indeed appear to be monsters. Later on, at their hideout, Heart was alerted by Brain to a 'giant robot'Icon-crosswiki which he saw charging past the window. With him and Medic missing the sight, Medic said Brain was being silly again while Heart suggested he get some rest, to which Brain figured that Heart was probably right as the rest of the NinningersIcon-crosswiki' OtomoNinIcon-crosswiki set off to fight Kyuemon's Giant Roidmudes. With 001's death, Heart was later upgraded by Medic, who granted him the ability of Super Heavy Acceleration. After weakened Dead Heat Mach as he was about to retrieve the tablet, he was attacked by a revenged Banno. Heart later achieves the Super Evolution State and reveals his past to Shinnosuke and Go, sparing them when Banno and Roidmude 004 kidnapped Mr. Belt. Heart would later appear to protect Medic against Banno, but ultimately loses Medic due to Brain giving her up and was reprogrammed to absorb excess amounts of energy into her body and warping her freedom. Heart vows to beat Banno. When Brain "betrays" Heart, Heart is infuriated, shocked that his closest friend would betray him. However, Brain ultimately saves Medic at the cost of losing his own life, causing Heart and Medic to swear vengeance on Banno, only for 004 to allow him to escape as he self-destructs in an attempt to wipe out all of his master's enemies in one single blow. However, Heart and Medic are saved along with Drive and Chase when Mach takes it upon himself to take the brunt of the shockwave, forcing everyone out of the way. With Banno taking the SSDC as a base to complete the Sigma Circular, Heart and Medic follow the path set by the three Kamen Riders who managed to penetrate Banno's protective barrier. They make their appearance as they save the three immobilized Riders from Banno's killing blow, with Heart giving Go his thanks specifically. Confronting Banno, Heart notes that, having already killed him once, he can give him a fate worse than death by destroying his machine, thus ruining his aspiration to rule humanity. Seeing the prospect of this making Banno visibly uneasy, Heart tells Shinnosuke that they are on the same side now as all five transform to fight Banno and his Reaper Legion Roidmudes. Soon after, Heart and Medic accompany Shinnosuke in heading off to destroy the Sigma Circular, as Go tells him to express his thanks by allowing him to deal with Banno alongside Chase. After managing to get past the barrier, he, Medic and Drive destroy 081, 101 and 105, but unfortunetly Medic is unable to heal them, leaving him and her as the last of their kind. He tells Shinnosuke they will have their final battle, but not before he learns of Chase's death from Shinnosuke. He and Drive proceed to the Sigma Circular, however Medic is unable to follow them. Medic does show up and manages to heal and injured Shinnosuke, but it does end up using the last of her powers and killing her, much to Heart's anguish. Why Must They Fight? The two manage to destroy the Sigma Circular, however Shinnosuke started to faint as he falls out of the SSDC and ends up being separated from Mr. Belt. Heart attacks Shinnosuke once he regains consciousness and denies the chance to co-exist with humanity. Before he can attack Shinnosuke, Heart's injuries from the final attack on Sigma catch up to him. In the end, he wishes Shinnosuke to remember the Roidmudes as he dies peacefully after at least gaining a new human friend. In Ghost: Legend Rider webisode, Heart is resurrected, appearing in his Super Evolved form, and summoned by Frey following his arrival in the human world at night. Heart proceeds to make his presence known on the following day as he appears out in the open, attacking no-one but gaining the attention of the Kamen Riders' as he waits for them to appear. Makoto Fukami is the first to confront Frey and Heart, warning Takeru Tenkuji that they are not Ganma as he follows accompanied by Akari and Onari. With Takeru and Makoto transforming into Ghost and Specter respectively, Heart recogonizes them as Kamen Riders and thus engages them in battle. Heart is soon enough fought off by the two Riders only to suddenly beat them back with his superior strength. When Ghost and Specter opt to use their respective stronger Eyecons, Toucon Boost and Houdini, Frey robs them of those as well as the rest of their heroic Eyecons, denying them their ability to change Damashii. Continuing his attack on the Riders, Heart unfavorably compares them to Drive only for Ghost to evoke Shinnosuke Tomari as he tells him that humans can always get moving again at top gear. They are subsequently interrupted by the arrival of Freya, who Ghost and the others recognize as similar to Frey as they acknowledge each other. Freya proceeds to provide Kamen Rider Drive's Shift Speed Car for Ghost who unseals the Drive Parka Ghost from it, creating the Drive Ghost Eyecon which he uses to assume Drive Damashii, granting him the power of Kamen Rider Drive and allowing him to turn the tide against and quickly defeat Heart, who is satisfied to feel what he expects from a true Kamen Rider as he is destroyed once again. Ultimately, it was revealed that Heart and the other past enemies were brought back in order for the Kamen Riders to gather the Kamen Rider Ghost Eyecons so they could defeat the monster Xibalba, as Frey and Freya secretly planned together. Two years after the defeat of Banno during Kamen Rider Heart sequel spin-off movie, an experiment to revive Chase using a newly build Human Type Roidmude body and a blank Drive System results in Heart, Brain, and Medic being revived instead. Heart becomes the main personality of the blank body and Brain and Medic reside in the Type Heartron Shift Car. The three are able to switch personalities similar to how Shinnosuke and Krim can when using Type Tridoron. At the same time, a hostile creature very similar to the Roidmudes appears and starts attacking people, specifically the human templates of previous Roidmudes. After meeting Lt. Otta, the three revived Roidmudes decide to play detective and solve this mystery. When meeting the mysterious Roidmude in question, 5886, Heart reasons that it cannot be a proper Roidmude due to there only being 109 bodies crafted (not including ZZZ). Brain then realizes that 5886 is a compilation of the remnants of the Roidmudes. Because the body his Core resides in lacks most of an average Roidmude's combat abilities, Heart cannot match 5886 in combat even in his Super Evolved form. As a last ditch effort, Heart requests Brain to compile combat data from previous battles with Drive to install into the blank Drive Driver. Using this impromptu configuration, the three Roidmudes transform into Kamen Rider Drive Type Speed Wild Technic. Being an incomplete form, Speed Wild Technic is soundly defeated by 5886. At the hospital Heart gets into an argument with Lt. Otta. Heart declares, "I don't want to witness Roidmudes clinging to a lost past and attacking people," and storms out of the ward, meeting Shinnosuke outside the hospital. Shinnosuke then states that Lt. Otta is stronger than Heart and leaves, leaving the Roidmude confused. Meanwhile, a recuperating Otta realizes the only Roidmude template that hasn't been taken into protective custody is that of 065, Judge. Remembering that 065 copied his mentor Tachibana, Otta hurriedly leaves the hospital, not stopping to change out of his hospital gown. Arriving at Judge's crime scene, Otta engages 5886 in bare handed combat in order to protect the retired Tachibana. Heart soon arrives to fight the to help the middle aged officer, but is also promptly defeated. It is here where Heart realizes what Shinnosuke meant by Otta being stronger. Heart realizes that strength doesn't come from power, but from one's heart. Embracing the emotions inside him, Heart returns the favor to 5886 and beats the fake Roidmude down bare handed. At the climax of the battle, Brain uses his power over technology to create a new configuration of Drive: Kamen Rider Heart. Using this configuration, Heart destroys 5886, though the core of 005 manages to just barely escape. Having used all of his power, Heart and Otta share a few last words, recognizing their new bonds of friendship before the cores of the three resurrected Roidmudes pass on once again. Details - Super Evolution= *Rider Cancel: Dodge *Rider Glide: Rider Punch Moves *Hold ■: Dead Zone **Increase Speed and Attack ***Hold more to perform Energy Wave *▲: Energy Beam **Can be rotated }} |-|Kamen Rider Heart= Kamen Rider Heart is accessed by pressing R2 when the super gauge is at 50% or 100%. After transforming, Heart performs HeartDrop. *Rider Cancel: Speed Dash *Rider Glide: HeartDrop Moves *■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■: a two punches to swipe punch, followed by two body blow punches to lower roundhouse kick, ended with another two punches and straight punch *Hold ■: Dead Zone **Increase Speed and Attack ***Hold more to perform Turbo Smash (Right-Hand Uppers) *Running ■: a shoulder charge *Air ■: an aerial smack punch *Air ▲: HeartDrop *▲: Medic Bind **Stuns the enemy (except bosses) and good to follow from Rider Cancel to jump then aerial attack *●: Brain Poison Grab *▲+●: Super Heavy Acceleration **Activate Super Heavy Acceleration **Keep attack in many moves to extend Super Heavy Acceleration times ***When hit, the Super Heavy Acceleration will off }} Strenghts/Pros and Weaknesses/Cons Strenghts/Pros *A powerhouse characer *''to be added'' Weaknesses/Cons *''to be added'' Vehicle/Transportation Heart uses Heavy Acceleration on himself, which has Dash Attack for his Roidmude forms only. As for his Kamen Rider form may similar to Drive Type Tridoron. Category:Blog posts